


Sleep Tight

by ThursdayNight95



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThursdayNight95/pseuds/ThursdayNight95
Summary: Xavier has a question before he gets some shut-eye.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> super short....... finally, a one-shot from me

"When I fall asleep, you're here, and when I wake up you're here reading a book." Xavier mused one night, getting himself comfortable under the blankets, careful not to brush against Connor too much. "What do you in between? Read in the dark?"

Connor shrugged. "I check your vitals, keep you from rolling off the bed, and access the DPD's case files and cross-reference things."

"So you don't have a sleep mode? Or pretend to sleep?"

"I only access a light sleep mode when I feel like it. My battery life is much longer and stronger than the typical androids."

"Wonder how much work that solar panel you have does for you." Xavier snorted. "Haven't had a nice, sunny day in ages."

"We won't be seeing one until next Tuesday."

"Better late than never. Hey."

Connor made a small noise of acknowledgement. The lights had finally turned off and the white-noise machine kicked in. Xavier had finally had the guts to sleep with the teddy bear Connor won for him, and held it close to his chest.

"Just wanted to say thanks." His voice yearned for sleep, but rung of warmth and praise. "You really helped me feel like my old self again. And you didn't have to be my, I dunno what they call it... Cuddlebuddy sounds goddamn stupid, but that's the only word I can think of."

Xavier couldn't see Connor's fond, small smile in the darkness. But he felt their hands find eachother's and squeeze.

"But you did." Xavier continued. "So thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to do it."

Xavier yawned and got comfortable. Shut his eyes with a sleepy sigh. Under his cheek, the thin skin atop Connor's hand turned to the white plastic, letting a deeper sense of calm through him.

But instead of sleeping, he was reminded of a question he had a week ago.

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

Xavier lay on his back and let go of Connor's hand. "I see androids in love do that thing with their hands."

Two notches of yellow blinked in Connor's blue LED. "Removing their skin?"

"Yeah. I've seen them put their white hands together like this," Xavier demonstrated, placing their hands flat together. The blue outline of where the skin projection was glowed in the dark. "And their hands glow. It's real cool, but what are they doing?"

"Well, I've never done that with another android." Connor admitted. "I assume they're sending data to one another. Probably pleasant, romantic thoughts and transmissions." His voice was soft as he laced their fingers together.

"Makes sense. So why did you start taking your hand skin off for me? We're not a couple, and I'm pretty sure I'm not an android." He ran his thumb along Connor's knuckles, then pressed his lips against his fingers. It had become something he couldn't help after a while.

Connor's LED was now mostly yellow as he pondered why. Xavier apologised, but Connor stopped him.

"I... I don't know." He admitted.

"You get anything out of it?"

"Pleasure. Wait! Not-- not sexual pleasure! I promise!"

Xavier's laugh was sleepy, but full.

"You just like doin' it, is what you're saying."

"Yes. It makes me feel closer to you." Connor said softly. "Now get some rest. If you fall asleep 15 minutes from now, your alarm will go off at your lightest sleep schedule."

"Thanks, Tom Hanks." Xavier scoffed. "Good night, Connor."

"Good night, Xavier."


End file.
